The present invention relates to a novel and useful floatation device.
Water barriers have often been used to prevent the passage of marine vessels and other floating objects, and flotsam, such as logs, debris, and the like. Such water barriers generally involve a cable, net, or other similar device which spans a body of water between two fixed points.
In the past, booms have been employed which are formed by interlinked floats. Although satisfactory to a certain degree, booms constructed of interlinked floats lack durability in saltwater environments and bodies of water possessing wave motion. For example, in a brochure entitled xe2x80x9cTuffloat the Best Barrier Afloatxe2x80x9d a floating element is disclosed in which interconnection between like floating elements is achieved by the use of plates that are connected to a steel channel which itself is bolted to the exterior of the float unit. Unfortunately, such system is susceptible to corrosion and destruction by environmental forces.
A floating device which is durable and may be formed into a boom in fresh or saltwater conditions would be a notable advance in the marine industry field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful float device is herein provided.
The float device of the present invention utilizes a body having an outer surface and a core of floatation material located inwardly from the outer surface. The core of floatation material may occupy the entire chamber formed by the body or only a portion of the same, as long as a sufficient buoyant force is provided for the device as a whole. For example, the outer surface of the body may be formed of linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE). The core may be composed of a closed cell foam of LLDPE as well as a blowing agent. The body and core may be formed through a rotational molding procedure or method, known in the art.
In certain cases, a portion of the core may exist as a void. Access to the void may be obtained from the exterior of the body, through a removable plug, in order to add ballasting materials such as sand, metal, and the like to the float device. In this manner, the draft of the float of the present invention is adjustable.
The float device of the present invention is also formed with a spine that passes through the core of floatation material from one end of the body to the other. The spine also extends from the body outer surface and possesses a first end portion and an opposite second end portion. The spine may be formed of a non-corrosive material, such as square stock stainless steel.
Means is also included in the present invention for connecting a floatation body of the present invention to a like floatation body or float. Such interconnection means may include a flange, connected to at least the first end portion of the spine. In most cases, a flange would also be connected to the second end portion of the spine. Such flange may take the form of a tube which is inserted through the first or second end portions of the spine. A plate having an aperture therethrough encompasses the tube and interacts with an elongated member, also passing through the tube that is held in place by a fixation member such as a nut or other retainer. The elongated member may include an exterior threaded surface to interact with a threaded retainer, in this regard. In certain cases, at least one like plate may be employed with the tube or flange to hold the same relative to the spine and on an opposite end portion of the float from the position of the first plate. Such like plate or plates would also include apertures to engage flanges on a float device of similar construction and are held thereto with an elongated member and a retainer in the same manner as hereinbefore described. In addition, a fixation member may be held to the first or second end portions of the spine to engage a line leading to an anchor. Such anchor would be employed to moor the float device or a plurality of float devices when a boom is assembled. It should also be noted that the spine of the float device of the present invention is located below the center of gravity of the body to serve as a ballast to a certain degree.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful float device has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a float device which is durable and may be used in fresh or saltwater environments to form a boom used to serve as a water barrier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a float device which is formed by rotational molding procedures and includes a spine that serves as a portion of an interlinking mechanism as well as to partially ballast the float device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a float device which may be formed of corrosion resistant materials.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a float device which may be interlinked to form a boom for use as a water barrier and which may be ballasted to varying degrees.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a float device which is relatively simple to manufacture and exhibits a sturdiness not found in prior art floats.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.